love conquers all
by angelplusbuffyequals4ever
Summary: crossover with charmed first story but big bangel fan. Hope everybody likes but read and let me know
1. preface

summary: well this is it but from what anybody can guess it's bangel sorry to plp that have used that term already.

**Epilogue**

There are these two people who are destined for each other, but they're always separated until angel decides to ask buffy to marry him. She says yes. After the hellmouth is done for she goes to L.A. and works things out with angel. But he doesn't take the offer for Wolfram & Hart. They keep doing the usual. Angel worked everything out with connor. Cordelia is dead. Fred and gunn are still on the outs after what happened but they still get along with a little bit of tension. Buffy and Angel get married but willow does something for Angel, she binds his soul which means angel can have perfect happiness without any repercussions. After this happenes Giles decides to go with Buffy to L.A. to continue being her watcher.

so here it is please review and let me know what you think want me to continue or just quit well im ahead let me know


	2. in the dark

"Damn, that demon was hard to kill"

"is it dead?" Buffy asks

"yep, now why didn't anyone tell me it would so hard to kill and I need to relax"

"Not so quick, Gunn, another case came up" Buffy says

"Whats up"

"Something about people turning up dead and poisoned but the reason for death is quite vague. Let Fred tell you."

"The police think suicide because the weapons have been right by the victim, but what's puzzling them is the fact that some of them have been stabbed in the back. So the wounds look natural. But there's some kind of liquid on the weapons. The police are still trying to figure out what it is." Fred says.

"So what your saying is that the police have no idea what's going on. Is it supernatural or just some random human doing this?" Gunn says.

"Actually we think it is supernatural." Giles says.

"We don't know the name of the creature but we do know that this creature secrets poison onto whatever it touches. It takes a while for the poison to go all the way through the body. But the person does die from it."

"So do we know where this thing is at?"

"Well no but we do know where the killings have been happening."

"Where?"

"In hammersmith park."

"Where the homeless sleep which would make good victims."

"Do we know what kind of demon it is?"

"Unfortunately no, there hasn't been any evidence left behind to tell us."

"Wesley, you and giles keep doing the research. Gunn, you and fred go check out the crime scenes. Angel and I will talk to lorne, see if he heard or saw anything."

Everybody starts going not saying a word about her telling them what to do because she's been doing it for a while. Everyone leaves to do their business but weasley and giles stayed behind to keep researching. Gunn and fred head to the latest crime scene to see what they can get or find. Theirs a little bit of silence before fred speaks up.

"So what do you think we'll find."

"I don't know maybe some of the liquid that the thing secretes."

"Or maybe we'll get lucky and actually find something"

"Like what ?"

"Oh I don't know maybe some of the liquid."

Then fred looks to where gunn is pointing and sees a trail of the liquid which leads into an abandoned building. Where they find another victim. Lying prostrate near a door that leads into another are.

"We better let buffy and angel know theres more facts to the story"

Buffy and angel walk into caritas to talk to lorne and see what he's heard or seen. When they go in they lorne singing so they wait till he's done to talk to him.

"Hi my sweet chickadees, you want to know what's going on with the suicides all over town don't you."

"What do you know about the suicides?" Angel asks.

"Only that all the human clientele that come in are scared to even leave."

"Well with the information were getting it makes sense."

Just then Buffy's phone rings.

"it looks like we may know where the demon is hiding. Fred and Gunn just called they found something that may be useful."

So buffy and angel leave caritas to go see the crime scene that fred and gunn are at. Once there angel and buffy follow gunn and fred into the abandoned building to show them what they saw.

"It looks as if the demon was leaving this area after it stabbed it's victim. Along with a trail of poison."

"Fred can you take some of the poison back to the hotel and have the guys check it out and see if there's an antidote that can be made out ofit."

After that Angel and buffy check out the building and come across the door the body is by.

"Wonder if there's anything in there worth looking for?" Buffy asks.

"Maybe." Angel says.

Buffy and angel find an empty room.

"Well that was a bust."

Meanwhile in another area we see the demon talking to someone.

"What do you want me to do next?"

"next you'll go after a certain girl"

"yes master"


	3. authors note

Sorry its an authors note instead of a chapter but im currently working on another story called life twisted upside down a buffy/twilight fanfic. Im also looking for a beta for this story so if anyone is willing to be a beta just pm me.


End file.
